


smoothie bar mishaps

by stilinskitrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, minor annabeth chase/luke castellan, smoothie bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskitrash/pseuds/stilinskitrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s my first job ever and I’m working in a smoothie stand and my co-worker is so cute that I fucked up and the blender exploded anD THERE’S JUIce evERYWHEre but woa you have the cutest laugh AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoothie bar mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> au prompt credit to tumblr!  
> I love Percabeth they were one of my first otp's they are my sweet lil children whom I love. This is short but ah well.

The sun was peaking in through the gaps in his blinds as he blinked himself awake, rubbing his eyes and propping himself up. Percy dragged his body out of bed to pull up the blinds, and attempted to brush his hair by simply running his hand through it a couple of times. It was only 8 in the morning, but work started in an hour.

Percy had finally got a job; his first ever job. Despite having certain barriers to overcome (his ADHD and dyslexia), he'd managed to somehow impress the manager of a smoothie bar downtown. It was only a small business, and so Percy thought that would somewhat limit his chances of accidents.

The smell of pancakes was familiar to his senses and he followed the scent to the kitchen, where his mom was stacking his plate with blue pancakes. He sat down and smiled gratefully, before devouring the pile and downing a glass of milk. With a polite "thanks, mom!" he rushed back into his room and began throwing on clothes.

The smoothie bars only dress code was black, as they provided company aprons. He wriggled into some black skinny's and a loose fitting black t-shirt with a small band logo on it he thought the apron would hide. He didn't even tRyan to tame his hair again, and instead brushed his teeth whilst squeezing into his vans.

"See ya later, mom!" He called out as he grabbed his backpack and closed the front door behind him. Percy unlocked the garage and pulled out his old bike, checking the tires to see if they were flat.

With nearly 20 minutes left to get to work, he hopped onto the bike saddle and kicked off from the curb, travelling through the lush suburbs towards the city. On his journey, he succeeded in nearly getting run over twice, falling off once, and having 10, maybe 100, cars honk their horns angrily at him. With 3 minutes to spare, Percy locked his bike and stumbled in through the front door up to the desk, where a blonde girl, nor much older than him, stood looking apprehensive.

"What would you like, sir?" She asked, regarding him questioningly, her stormy eyes were I ntimidating enough. He would've been admiring her strikingly beautiful looks if it wasn't for her hard eyes trained on him expectantly.

"Oh-Oh, no, no. I'm the new employee." Percy explained, not missing her eyes widen. The blondes mouth formed a silent o, and she nodded, before opening the counter and inviting him in.

"I'll talk to the boss. Wait here. Don't serve anyone."

"Yes, ma'am." Percy joked, earning a roll of the eyes from the girl. He would've read her name tag, but the words just looked jumbled when he tried.

She reappeared moments later on her own, frowning, and clutching a green apron. "Looks like I'm showing you the ropes." She said through gritted teeth, smiling fleetingly. "My name's Annabeth. This is your apron." The said-apron was shoved into Percy's hands, and he struggled in tieing it around his neck and waist hurriedly.

"I'm Percy." He introduced, knotting the strings at the back.

"I know." She stated,"I have your name badge." She held out a small metal name plate to him, with his name and the smoothie bars name on. He attached it to his apron quickly and smiled at Annabeth. He didnt like how she appeared to not like him already.

Suddenly, another worker emerged from the doors Annabeth had disappeared into earlier. A tall, muscular boy with sandy blonde hair and a sharp jawline, maybe a few years older than himself. His appearance made Annabeth noticeably perk up, and Percy frowned.

"That's Luke," Annabeth informed him as they both watched him charmingly serve a customer. "He's worked here a while." She still seemed to be looking at him when Percy had turned away, his focus now on the machines on the counter.

He coughed, and Annabeth whirled around to him, her cheeks slightly pink. "Right, yes, sorry." She mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've used a blender before, yeah?"

"Well, uh, no." Percy grimaced at his own inexperience slightly, and the embarrassment from the look Annabeth gave him.

"Not to be rude, but why were you hired?" She asked bemused, more as a rhetorical question than one for him. So he stayed silent. "Anyways, you press the big green button for on and the red one for off. These ones control speed. There's a copy of the price list etc. below the counter."

Percy nodded, trying to take in all the information in a way he wouldn't forget. She took him through the other appliances, and how to cut the fruit correctly. He tried to listen to what she said, and no get distracted, but she was distraction enough.

For an hour he watched her take orders, and tried to note down exactly what she did, said, and how she acted. She was so polite and smiley to customers, it made her look even cuter than when she was looking at him dubiously (which was a lot).

Once she'd felt she'd passed on enough knowledge, Annabeth left him to tend to the register and take orders. She slipped off to talk to Luke, he assumed, and Percy waited by the counter for a customer. One arrived only 2 minutes later, and Percy already felt unnecessarily anxious.

"Large diet strawberry and banana, thanks." The lady in dark round sunglasses ordered offhandedly, scrolling on her phone.

Percy nodded and rushed over to the fruit, and measured out the correct proportions. He poured all the ingredients into the blender and, pleased with himself, hit the blend button.

At that moment, a couple of things happened. Annabeth entered again, coming over to check on Percy as instructed. As she did, the bender switched on, and fruit and ice cream began flying everywhere. The contents of the blender were spat out in every direction, covering Percy, the customer and Annabeth.

The first to react was the customer. The lady stood there shocked, but when it sunk in began panicking. She screamed something about her hair before storming out of the store, leaving only Annabeth, Percy, and the other customers staring in shock.

Percy stared at the mess in horror, then turned to Annabeth, expecting her to explode in rage at any given second. But she didn't. Percy didn't even register at first that the noise coming from her mouth wasn't scolding, she was laughing. And Percy wasn't surprised to find that Annabeth's laughter was just as cute as she was.

Annabeth tried to stifle it at first, but as soon as she saw Percy begin to laugh, she lost it. She clutched a hand to her stomach as she doubled over with laughter. This seemed to put the other customers into better moods as well, some breaking into laughter as well, others smiling and chatting as usual.

"I cant believe you didn't put the lid on." She sighed, wiping her eyes and grinning. "I just-oh my God."

Percy groaned; that was such a rookie mistake. She must've thought he was an idiot. But, God, he really loved her laugh. It was so genuine, and he could still hear remnants of it replaying in his mind.

He smiled sheepishly, and she sighed, placing her hands on her hips and looking directly into his eyes. "You're new, and you're cute." She listed, "so I'm gonna let you off." The ghost of a laugh still lingered in her tone, making her sound happier. "But anymore blender mishaps." Annabeth wagged her finger mockingly and smirked, before leaving Percy alone to clean up his own mess.

He was sure he was going to like this job

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments >>> life


End file.
